Lancastria
Overview Located in the north-central area of Doggerland at the delta of a major river, Lancastria is one of the larger city-states in its respective region. Lancastria is broken up into several smaller governing cities/towns, the largest of which being Lancaster. It is made up mostly of Canadian-American refugees, however it contains a small minority of Slavic and East Asian peoples primarily in its southern and central regions. It is home to several large corporations like Agency Industries (A.I.), the Northern Continental Railroad (N.C.R.R.), and the Avro Corporation (Avro). Lancastria is made up of several people fleeing Canada, as well as parts of the United States, during various coups and civil conflicts that ravaged North America in the 2900s. It moved to the location it currently resides today in the early 3000s, and has since begun constructing itself to try to be a large economic and military power within its region. History With the aftermath of the meteor around 2350, the regions that were once under the control of the nations of Canada and the United States collapse. It wouldn't be until around 2500-2600 when powerful states and corporations wold begin to rise out of the ashes of the once two great nations, and fight for control over North America. The Government of the original United States, due to its expensive bunker system from Pennsylvania to Virginia, has managed to somewhat survive and begins to rebuild in the central east coast. However, Canada was not so lucky as the remnants of its government would be murdered by the rising Quebec Commune when it invaded eastern Ontario. On the far west coast in Northern California, Oregon and Southern-Central Washington, a new government called Cascadia begins to form and expand in all directions. Outside of these three major states, North America would be a no-mans land of war as warlords, corporations, and minor states would begin to try and form. In 2700s, a mysterious man with a distinct British accent would arrive in the Hudson Bay and make landfall around a very old port town known to locals as "York Factory." His would be known only by his last name "Halifax," thus he would be remembered as "Mr. Halifax" or "Sir. Halifax." He would revive the port town as a major port, and begin trying to unite the peoples around the western regions of the Hudson Bay into a region known as "New Yorkshire." Moving upstream of the Saskatchewan rivers towards Cascadia, he would begin to create a new region called "New Lancashire." Some people on North America believed he was trying to bring English power back into North America, and would regard this new English Empire as the "Dittoshire" Empire (Ditto meaning second coming, shire being slang for England). Into the 2800s, these regions would begin to rise, as separate but friendly in what would be considered the prairie regions of Western Canada and northern United States. However, the Quebec Commune would begin to strike against New Yorkshire, and begin to take over parts of its territory. In response to these actions, New Lancashire would move eastward and quickly take what is left of New Yorkshire, to form a new state. New Lancashire would be renamed to the Federation of Lancastria, to take off the criticism that they are just a British puppet or colony. Lancastria would also have a Tudor rose at the center of its flag, to show the unity between the former New Lancashire and New Yorkshire. Lancastria by the 2900s, seeing its bad position being locked in the middle with nations on all sides except for the north, would expand northward into former Nunavut and the Yukon. They would dive deep into the research of thermal construction to help in the severe cold, and would become friends with some of the Native American tribes that still existed up this far north. They would also focus more research into explosive chemicals for ammo, helping them to eventually figure out space travel. While this would begin to help them, it was little too late, as forces from all directions except north started to creep into Lancastria, taking territory and pushing them up into the far north.